Logan mitchell
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) is the 16 year old genius of the group, but panics under pressure. Whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, he always says "I've gotta get new friends", but still joins them afterward. In "Big Time Love Song" when Camille kissed him pretending it was for an audition for One Tree Hill, he said he was pleasantly surprised. Out of the four he is also the least respected, because in "Big Time Bad Boy" everybody thought that Logan would get kicked out of the band, and in "Big Time Terror" the other boys used him as "ghost bait". Logan can do an impressive Griffin impression which supposedly helped Camille develop a crush on him. He found out about Camille's crush on him in "Big Time Party" when she said they were both in a movie called You Are Mine Tonight. Without Logan, the others might already be in jail. He has never asked a girl out, but (as quoted by James) "has been on dozens of dates", those being double dates that James has set up, or ones that the girl has asked him out. He "dated" Mercedes for 1 week, & Mercedes broke up with him in the episode "Big Time Party". In "Big Time Video", Logan was visibly shocked when Camille stated she would have to leave since she hadn't gotten a role in months. He immediately offered her a spot in their upcoming video so she wouldn't have to leave. During the music video, Logan was show dancing and hugging Camille. When it was revealed she would be allowed to stay, Logan was shown smiling and Camille (literally) jumped into his arms. In the movie Big Time Concert, when the boys were to leave Palm Woods and return home, he and Camille were at the poolside, where Camille slaps him to remember her by (he expected a kiss, however) and this was the first time Logan tried to kiss Camille (she always kisses him). But when the boys return to find James, they plan to check out Palm Woods. He accidentally says Camille's name instead of James, showing that he did miss her while they were apart. When they come back from tour in the show "Welcome Back Big Time" she kicks down the door and asks "Where is he!?" and he says "Please not now" because he had homework but she runs and jumps into his arms. In "Big Time Girlfriends" he and Camille officially become a couple. When James is helping Camille practice a for a role, they kiss even twice even though there's only one kiss in the script. When Camille tells Logan he becomes really mad because he and Camille were a couple, resulting in him feuding with James and their friendship and Camille and his relationship in danger. He then wants to be friends with Camille even though they kiss after that statement. In Big Time Halloween, Logan is a zombie, and his arms keep falling off. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.